


River

by kukkauka



Series: McStrome [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Written in Japanese, and terrible English
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkauka/pseuds/kukkauka
Summary: Don't swim so fast, i can't keep up, don't let me drown in your riverDon't waste your love on someone else, while I'm still here in the picture- Chris Noah"November 25, 2018"
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome (mentioned), Ryan Strome & Connor McDavid
Series: McStrome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701127
Kudos: 3





	1. Japanese ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics in summary from [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm3mTszLF6k)

「…コナー？」  
「ライアン、」

夜中、電話をするには少しだけ非常識な時間帯に鳴ったスマートフォンの、明かりを頼りに手を伸ばす。眠ろうとしていたところなのか、どことなくぼやけてはいるものの聞き慣れた声に、コナーがいる場所は何時なんだっけ、と寝惚けたままの頭で思う。

「どうした…？」  
べつに優しい声を出すつもりはなかったけど、どこかそんな響きを含んだ声になった。  
一瞬、弟になにかあったかと思ってひやりとして、それからコナーとディランはもう一緒にはいないんだったと思い出す。  
「べつに、なにって訳じゃないんだけど…。あ……悪い、急に電話したりして。時間、忘れてた。寝てたよな？わるい」  
「寝てたけど、大丈夫だよ。元気か？」  
「あぁ、元気、元気。いつも通りにやってる感じ。そっちはどう、チーム。慣れた？」  
「ぼちぼち、な。知らないヤツばっかってわけでもないし」  
「そっか」  
そっか、コナーはもう一度小さい声で電話の向こうで呟いた。  
沈黙が流れる。居心地の悪いものでは、ないけど。

「…あのさ、ディラン、どうしてる。電話とか、した？ 元気そうだった？」  
今日のコナーは質問が多い。あぁ、そうか。それでか。本当に聞きたかったのは、俺の様子などではなく。本当は、俺に聞いたことはすべて弟に言いたかったのかも知れない。だけど返事を、答える声に嬉しそうな響きが少しでもあるのを聞くのが嫌で、電話一つできずにいる。

アイスホッケーに限らずスポーツをしていると、往々にして一つ所には住み続けられないし、周りの顔ぶれも次々と変わっていく。誰とでも上手くやっていけるやつ、距離を置くタイプ。特別に高いコミュニケーション能力が求められるわけではないけれど、あまりに人付き合いが苦手だと致命的だ。皆、その中で自分なりに、その場所に馴染む方法を見つけていく。

兄が良くも悪くもある程度の距離を保ち線を引いて、誰とも穏当に渡り合っていくのに対して弟が、ディランが、よく顔を知っているアレックスを見つけ、駆けよって行ってしまうのは仕方ないと、ライアンは思う。  
ディランは、誰かと問題を起こすようなタイプではないけれど明らかに、自分の内側に入れた人間と外側との間に線を引いているような節がある。その線は霧を通して見るようにぼんやりとしか見えないけれど、一度視界が晴れてしまえばあまりにもはっきりと太くそこに存在している。

今はアレックスがいて、シカゴでKane・Toewsとも上手くやっているようで。電話でディランの嬉しそうな声を聞くにつけ、弟が幸せならそれでと思う反面、コナーを思い出しては複雑な心持ちになる。遠くなってしまったコナーより、近くにいるアレックスへ目がいくのは、よく分かる。

以前はそれでも、俺を間に挟んで繋がってるような関係だったのに。頻繁に電話をしてきては、実の兄貴の近況よりもコナーの話を聞きたがった。  
ディランがトレードされる９日前にライアンがOilersを去ったのが、コナーにとってはなにか、変化の兆しだったのかも知れない。  
マットとディランに対するのとは違うけれど、一緒に遊んでいるのを見てきた弟の友達にだって、誰にも悪いことは起きて欲しくない。ミッチやアレックス、もちろんコナーも。傷付くところは見たくない。  
それでも、一番上の兄というのは死ぬまで一生、兄のままなんだろう。成長していつか鬱陶しがられるとしても、例えば弟たちが誰かに手出しされたら、ただでは済まさない。他人などどうでも良くなってしまう。そういうスイッチみたいなものは今も、なくならない。

「ディランのせいじゃない」  
俺たちは求められる場所に行くしかないんだから。  
言ってしまってからすぐに、後悔がさざ波のように押し寄せた。  
「俺はただ、…」  
かすかに息をのむ音、傷ついたような声音に罪悪感がつのる。コナーだってべつに責めているわけではないだろうに。親友の兄に、かつてのチームメイトに、こんなふうに言われたくはなかっただろうに。  
「ごめん。電話、してやってよ、あいつ。喜ぶから、きっと」

今のコナーは、ディランに置いていかれたと思っているんだろうか。  
顔を上げて、ずっと、コナーの背中を食い入るように見詰めていた頃の、弟のこわばった横顔を今もよく覚えている。元気のない声で、それを押し隠すように「コナーどうしてる？」と電話してきたあの頃。すこし残酷な気持ちで、お前だってむかし俺を置いていったくせに、と思っていた。遊びに誘ってもぶっきらぼうな声で、「Davoと遊ぶから」といつもむっつりしていた時期。顔つきが不機嫌そうなだけで、本当はただ拗ねているだけだと知っていた。

ディランもむかし俺に少し、傷つけられたのかも知れない。着替えやギアの一式入ったダッフルバッグを提げて、緩みかかっている靴紐を結び直すか少しの間迷う。顔を上げると、いつの間にかドアのところにディランがいて、指先の動きまでじっとこちらを見ていた。  
「出てくの、」  
うん。お前なら俺がいなくてもちゃんとやれるよ、とかそんなことを言った気がする。  
「よかったね」  
よかったね。その言葉に嘘がないことはよく分かってる。それでもあの鋭い目で見透かされるようで、逃げるように家を出た。  
弟だからってなにを考えているか分かるわけじゃない。ディランも、マットも。ライアン、ライアン、なんて後をついてきてくれる時期だって長くは続かない。

「眠れそう？」  
「ライアン、」  
「もう、寝ないと、コナー」  
「わかってる」  
今はアレックスがいて、コナーのことを話すことも少なくなっていくんだろう。

それから何分か少し話してから、電話を切った。眠ろうとして、かつて自分のキャプテンだった男の切ない声を思いだす。  
誰もずっと同じ場所にはいられない。育った家を、親兄弟を、なしでは生きられないと思った相手すら後ろに置いて、前に進んでいくしかない。それでもなにかを懐かしく思ったり、切なくなるくらい少しは許されるだろう。一つ関係が終わっても、この先ずっとひとりでいるわけじゃない。誰かと再会したり、また会うと思っていた相手とは会わずに終わって、新たに人と出会ったりする。  
身勝手でも、せめて自分の知っている人だけでもみんな幸せでいてくれたらと願ってしまう。遠く離れて眠る弟たちや、かつてのチームメイトを思ってライアンは静かに目を閉じた。


	2. English ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now were nothing more than strangers, can't really find a thing to say am i the foolish one, who waited, long enough to be ashamed_   
_We are nothing more than strangers, can't really find a thing to say am I the foolish one, who waited, we were close, but life has changed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, my English isn't very good.

"...Connor?"  
"Ryan,"

Ryan reached for his phone that rang in the middle of the night. Maybe Connor was trying to sleep, his voice sounds muffled but familiar. Where is he now, Ryan thinks, still half asleep.

"What happened...?"  
He didn't intend to make his voice gentle, but it sounded gentle.  
For a moment, he thought that something happened to his brother, then remembered that Connor and Dylan were not together anymore.  
"Nothing. It's just... Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up..."  
"It's okay. Hey, how are you?"  
"Um, I'm fine as usual. How's your new team?"  
"It's great. Don't worry about me."  
"Okay."  
I know, Conner muttered again quietly over the phone.  
The silence stretches. It's not uncomfortable, though.

"Did you... call Dylan...? How's he doing?"  
Suddenly it all makes sense. Maybe Connor just wants to call Dylan, but doesn't want to talk about Alex now, so he called Ryan.

When playing sports, not limited to hockey, sometimes you have to move around a lot, and spend time with various people. Some people get along with anybody, while others keep their distance. You don't have to be very good at socializing, but you need to find your own way to fit in.

Ryan is always careful not to get too close to someone even though he gets on well with his teammates, whereas Dylan is attached at the hip with Alex.

But it's understandable that his brother wants to be with his best friend again, because now they're in the same city. Ryan doesn't care much as long as Dylan is happy, but on the other hand, he can't help but think about Connor.

Dylan used to call Ryan and ask about Connor all the time.  
It may have been a sign of change for Connor that Ryan left Oilers nine days before Dylan was traded.

"It's not Dylan's fault."  
We have no choice but to go where we are wanted.  
He regretted it as soon as he said it.  
Ryan never ever wants to hurt Connor, but he'll do anything if Connor tries to hurt Dylan. Connor will never hurt Dylan though, at least not intentionally.  
"Ryan, I..."  
He recognized the hurt in Connor's voice. Connor never once accused Dylan of anything, and doesn't deserve to be accused by his best friend's older brother like this.  
"Sorry, I shouldn't say that... Why don't you call him? He misses you."

Dylan misses Connor, and talks about Alex a lot.  
Ryan wonders if Connor feels left behind by Dylan.  
He still remembers Dylan's sad eyes and fond smile.  
It hurts a little to watch your brother is in love with someone.

"Connor, you should go to bed."  
"Yeah, "  
They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up. As he tried to go back to sleep, he thought about his former captain's voice.

No one can stay the same. Sometimes we have to say goodbye and move on. Ryan loves his parents, brothers and former teammates, but can't be with them. He knows that, but sometimes he can’t help but feel nostalgic. Even if a relationship ends, it doesn't mean you'll be alone for the rest of your life. You'll meet someone again.  
_I miss them all,_ Ryan quietly closed his eyes, thinking of his younger brothers and former teammates.


End file.
